Alchimie
by DaemonLilith
Summary: C'est là que se fait l'alchimie entre deux lecteurs, lorsque deux personnes accordent leur ressenti personnel face à un roman pour démontrer leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre. C'est là que cette fusion littéraire se transformera en plaisir charnel si l'enseignante Mills parvient à toucher au cœur son étudiante blonde aux yeux verts.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Regards croisés**

« A literatura é a prova de que a vida não basta. »

La littérature est la preuve que la vie ne suffit pas.

Fernando Pessoa.

Jamais phrase si épurée n'a résonné si promptement en moi. En temps normal, nous tombons sur une phrase dans un livre, une citation sous une photo, un vers dans un poème, et il nous semble qu'une familiarité s'exerce entre ces mots et une réalité dans nos vies, mais ce n'est qu'une impression, et c'est précisément cette impression qui nous fait nous arrêter dans la lecture, voire remonter dans le texte, puis relire cette phrase jusqu'à ce que le sens nous atteigne complètement, jusqu'à ce que l'on ait pleinement conscience de ce à quoi se rapporte cette phrase dans notre vie, un injuste décès, une trahison, et bien trop souvent un amour perdu. Et c'est à ce moment là que l'on surligne la citation, que l'on marque la page du livre concernée, ou que l'on recopie ces mots dans un carnet, afin qu'un souvenir particulièrement fort soit imprégné en chaque phrase qu'il nous suffira de relire pour se le remémorer.

Ça a toujours été mon cas également. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Je l'ai lue, intégrée et retenue en un seul souffle, et l'ai trouvée conforme à la réalité avant même de finir la phrase. Dès la lecture du mot « preuve », je savais que je la retiendrais, et plus jamais je ne l'ai relue. La littérature est la preuve de tout, et elle prouve tout.

J'ai souvent lu que si un livre ne nous transporte pas complètement, ne nous fait pas rire ou pleurer, nous questionner ou nous émouvoir, alors il n'est pas fait pour nous. Selon beaucoup, chaque mot doit vibrer en nous et avoir des répercussions sur nos émotions, sur notre façon d'adhérer à la pertinence et à la cohérence de chaque propos, action et ressenti de chaque personnage du livre. Nous sommes censés ressentir la tristesse, la haine et la joie de la même manière que le fait le personnage principal de l'œuvre, ou encore ressentir l'exact opposé de tous ces sentiments lorsque le livre exprime des idées pour lesquelles on ne ressent que dégoût lorsque la scène est supposée être émouvante ou heureuse, ou encore une certaine satisfaction lorsque les pires maux s'abattent sur un personnage. Si l'une de ces conditions se trouve remplie, alors le livre est fait pour vous.

De la même manière, être un lecteur, c'est aussi se faire le devoir de stopper sa lecture si chaque phrase se succédant nous apparaît plus barbante que la précédente, et si seul l'ennui préside à chaque page tournée. Abandonner la lecture d'un livre, c'est avant tout savoir quelle part de vérité il ne nous intéresse plus d'explorer, et quel style nous offre le plus d'échappatoire littéraire, le plus d'ouverture d'esprit.

Je n'ai jamais été capable de tout ceci. Fermer un livre avant la dernière lettre du dernier mot de la dernière page ? Impossible. Je lis tout, le titre, l'auteur, le résumé, la dédicace, la table des matières, la préface, les chapitres, les annotations de l'auteur, les références, l'épilogue, l'adresse de l'éditeur, celle de l'imprimeur et même les pensées gribouillées au crayon de papier de l'ancien propriétaire du livre. Absolument tout. C'est en réalité plus un toc qu'une addiction pour les centaines de petites informations inutiles qui se cachent dans les livres. Si je n'accomplis pas ce rituel intégralement, je ne peux pas affirmer avoir lu le livre, et une sensation dérangeante de tâche incomplète me hante jusqu'à ce que chaque lettre imprimée n'ait été parcourue de mes yeux. On peut me prendre pour une maniaque obsessionnelle, mais c'est comme ça. En réalité, ce trait de ma personnalité est assez ironique si l'on sait que je lis la plupart des romans en diagonale, ce qui par définition signifie que je ne lis pas tous les mots inscrits sur le papier, mais cela me permet d'ingérer une quantité folle de pages en peu de temps, si toutefois ma concentration ne s'échappe pas comme c'est le cas pour à peu près tout ce que j'entreprends dans ma vie. En somme, aussi barbantes que soient les deux-mille pages d'un roman, je ne pourrais le lâcher.

Plus embêtant que cela, je ne ressens rien en lisant. Les mots ne me transportent pas, l'aventure ne m'enivre pas, je ne pleure ni ne ris, ne m'emporte ni ne m'émeus. Chaque phrase se contente d'être là. Les mots s'enchaînent, se lient et forment une harmonie littéraire que je me force à percevoir, mais je reste la jeune femme que j'étais durant la lecture du livre précédent, et celui du livre d'avant encore, toujours cette même jeune femme lisant là où il semblait opportun de lire, et c'est tout. Un passage peut me plaire, je peux le marquer, coinçant un bout de papier entre deux pages, un livre tout entier peut me plaire, je peux le conserver et me rappeler de le relire plus tard, mais pour quelles raisons alors ? En fait, ce manque de ressenti fait un portrait assez représentatif de ma vie. Un court résumé de mon manque d'émotions.

Mais je continue à lire tous ces livres, parce qu'eux sont là. Je crois que je les lis uniquement parce qu'ils décrivent une réalité qui n'est pas mienne. Je crois que l'on n'aime pas un personnage, on aime simplement l'une de ses caractéristiques physiques ou sa façon de penser, on n'aime pas les romans en général, on aime le fait de vouloir que ces mystères trépidants nous arrivent, et l'on n'aime pas un couple d'amoureux maudits, mais on aime simplement le fait de s'imaginer qu'un amour impossible puisse finalement mener quelque part. Peu se l'avoueront, mais ils ne lisent pas par amour de la littérature, ils lisent parce qu'ils aimeraient que ces situations leur arrivent. Peut-être y a-t-il un peu des deux, mais si personne n'ose l'admettre, alors je serai la première à reconnaître que j'aurais aimé enquêter sur des meurtres abominables, j'aurais aimé traverser monts et vallées pour accomplir une quête dangereuse, et plus que tout j'aurais aimé vivre une adolescence normale, tomber amoureuse d'une personne normale qui finalement m'aimerait en retour et que le livre de ma vie se termine ainsi, comme dans les romans d'amour. Mais rien de tout ceci ne se produit réellement. Je lis parce que j'aimerais que ma vie soit tout sauf ce qu'elle est, je lis parce que j'envie ces situations qui malgré meurtres, viols, trahisons et amours impossibles paraissent si simples. Je lis pour oublier, et pour imaginer que tout aurait pu être autrement, si la vie se passait comme dans les livres.

Je suis lasse de tous ces écrivains qui se disent avoir été inspirés dès leur plus jeune âge par les grands auteurs, qui se disent être tombés amoureux d'un style, de la poésie des mots qui s'alignent sur les pages et être tombés amoureux de toutes ces situations. Je suis fatiguée d'entendre dire que si on lit un livre, c'est que le destin nous a amenés à croiser ce livre, à faire connaissance avec lui, à l'apprécier, le juger, en goûter les saveurs… Je suis épuisée de ces grandes phrases, parce que je n'y crois pas. Je ne lis pas en espérant tomber sur le livre qui sera la parfaite copie de ma vie, je ne lis pas pour m'identifier aux personnages, bien au contraire. Je lis pour trouver une histoire dans laquelle j'intégrerais qui je veux de ma vie réelle, et je lirais en me disant que j'aimerais que tout ceci se passe. Si je lis un polar, je me dis qu'il serait plus simple d'enquêter dans des pays nordiques, si je lis de la fantasy, je pense au fait de vivre au jour le jour, accomplissant des quêtes, et non nous destinant à des études plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, et enfin, quand je lis une histoire d'amour, ou portant sur des relations érotiques, je me dis que j'aurais aimé n'être jamais tombée amoureuse d'Elle, n'avoir jamais souffert de la voir chaque jour, et n'avoir encore moins souffert de cette déchirure, de cette brûlure que provoquait son absence.

Ce sont de ces profondes pensées que j'ai été extirpée par Lily, une amie que je m'étais faite en arrivant à l'université.

« - Emma ! Le cours est fini, réveille toi ! »

Elle avait accompagné son geste d'un claquement de doigt sec et je me suis tournée vers elle, esquissant une moue amusée face à ses yeux levés au ciel, exaspérée de devoir une fois de plus me sortir de mes pensées. Quand je parlais de ma concentration…

J'avais en fait complètement oublié que nous nous trouvions en cours de philologie et m'étais laissée bercée par la voix de l'enseignant et la chaleur confortable de la pièce. Ce cours m'intéresse en tant qu'il nous explique de quelle manière furent créées les langues, chaque alphabet, chaque dialecte et comment elles évoluèrent au fil des siècles. Il nous explique comment la littérature est passée de l'utilisation des milliers de nuances de mots compliqués et précis à l'écriture basique que l'on pourrait aujourd'hui retrouver aussi bien dans un roman que dans un texto. Ici, nous n'apprenons pas à inventer une langue, mais à comprendre comment l'une d'entre elles s'inspire de plusieurs autres, et de quelle manière procéder pour inventer de nouveaux mots, une nouvelle conjugaison, une grammaire et tout un univers quelque part. En revanche, j'ai surtout été intéressée par ce cours parce que je voulais découvrir comment de grands auteurs de fantasy, et surtout mes préférés, avaient réussi à créer une langue en intégralité juste pour une série de roman. Une langue si parfaite, si gracieuse et raffinée que des phrases entières pouvaient être alignées.

Le temps que je remballe mes affaires, Lily était déjà partie et je me suis dépêchée de sortir pour me rendre à mon prochain cours, le seul que j'attendais réellement aujourd'hui. Lily, Colin, Neal et les autres connaissances de la fac ne participaient pas à ce cours-ci, puisque nous venions de parcours quelque peu différents et étaient partis ensemble, pendant que je rêvassais. C'est un peu ça l'université. Nous arrivons en première année, tous un peu perdus, à devoir faire nos marques, et c'est ce qui nous oblige à nous socialiser. Dès les premières heures, et surtout les premières heures, chacun se retrouve à demander à de parfaits inconnus s'ils savent où se trouvent une salle, le secrétariat, s'ils sont dans le même groupe que nous, et c'est ainsi que nous passons une journée entière avec une personne, histoire de ne pas se noyer dès le début. Puis cette proximité reste une habitude, et nous retrouvons les mêmes personnes chaque jour, nous parlons de choses et d'autres, des cours, des devoirs à rendre et de quelques anecdotes, mais ça ne va pas tellement plus loin. Nous arrivons tous dans un environnement différent, sommes forcés de communiquer avec d'autres pour avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas d'absence, mais personne ne suit exactement les mêmes cours que vous, les groupes se mélangent, changent chaque année, certains arrivent d'autres partent, et surtout, chacun a son ancienne vie à gérer, sa base, sa famille, ses vrais amis, ses activités… Ce n'est pas comme au lycée où l'on connaît souvent tout un petit monde depuis le collège, la primaire, que l'on apprécie ces personnes ou non. C'est pour cela que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lily ou les autres patientent à la fin du cours. À l'université, si tu es là, tes nouveaux amis parlent avec toi, ou déjeunent avec toi, mais si tu ne l'es pas, chacun va de son côté, et voilà.

J'arrive à moitié en courant devant la porte de mon prochain cours mais me force à me calmer avant d'entrer. Je dois probablement être la seule étudiante de ce pays à être aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller en cours mais c'est l'effet qu'il me fait à chaque fois et j'ai fini par m'habituer à tenir les journées uniquement par la motivation de ce cours. J'ai mes raisons…

Quand je me décide à ouvrir la porte, je cherche des yeux une place où m'asseoir du haut de l'amphithéâtre et commence à descendre les marches lorsque je repère une longue chevelure d'un brun foncé qui m'est familière. J'ai l'habitude de me mettre un peu plus proche des tableaux en temps normal mais je décide de rejoindre mon amie.

« - Ruby ? Je l'appelle tout en m'insérant dans la rangée.

\- Salut Emma ! Me répond-elle en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais pris le cours de littérature classique et contemporaine, lui dis-je tout en m'installant à ses côtés.

\- Je ne l'avais pas pris. Depuis le début d'année je suis un cours de philosophie avancée mais je n'en pouvais plus de cette matière avec toutes les heures qu'on a déjà en philosophie, donc j'ai demandé à changer de parcours et j'ai choisi le même que le tien. Il faudra juste que je rattrape les cours du début d'année mais je devrais m'en sortir, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Tu as eu raison de changer, je ne sais déjà pas comment tu as fait pour tenir autant de temps en philo, dis-je en plaisantant. Par contre, si tu as besoin de rattraper ton retard je pourrais te passer les cours et t'aider si tu veux.

\- Ce serait super sympa merci ! De toute façon il n'y a pas tant que ça, nous avions déjà en commun… »

J'ai arrêté d'écouter à ce moment là. En entrant je m'étais faite la réflexion d'avoir couru pour rien puisque presque personne n'était installé et la salle s'était bien remplie pendant que nous parlions. Tout en sortant mes affaires, je m'étais mise à fixer la porte du bas, peut-être par habitude, mais j'ai été coupée dans ma discussion avec Ruby par l'ouverture de la porte sur Madame Mills, l'enseignante de cette matière. J'ai dû être surprise par son entrée soudaine parce que mon inspiration s'est bloquée dans ma gorge et toutes mes pensées de la journée se sont envolées. Je l'ai suivie du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pose son sac sur le bureau et n'enlève son long manteau noir.

Fidèle à elle-même, elle était vêtue d'une jupe noire relativement moulante qui tombait juste au dessus du genou, dans laquelle était rentré un pull beige assez fin en col V. Elle trônait sur des bottes à talons noires, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ce délicat son sur le sol préparait tellement bien son entrée. Elle était toujours impeccable, bien habillée, bien maquillée, ni trop ni trop peu, et pas d'une manière de femme hautaine stricte et agressive, juste belle et raffinée. J'aurais aimé lui ressembler un peu plus, être jolie et avoir suffisamment confiance en moi pour me montrer comme j'étais.

« - Emma ! Emma tu m'écoutes ? »

J'ai été brusquement tirée de mes rêveries par Ruby qui m'appelait.

« - Oui excuse moi Ruby, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? m'a-t-elle demandé.

\- À rien…

\- Mmm… a-t-elle répondu en plissant les yeux. N'empêche tu as vu comme elle paraît jeune la prof ? Je m'attendais à avoir une vieille personne un peu trop passionnée et délirant sur ses poèmes comme celle que j'ai eue au lycée, a fini Ruby en rigolant.

Oh oui, j'ai vu, ai-je alors pensé, osant un regard vers notre enseignante. Au moment où je l'ai regardée, elle a relevé la tête et, croisant mon regard, elle m'a offert un sourire, un simple sourire auquel j'ai répondu de la même façon, essayant de ne pas paraître trop enjouée. Notre échange de regard a duré quelques secondes de plus, et alors que je me trouvais parmi les centaines d'étudiants que tout le monde croisait chaque jour sur le campus, que l'on soit élève ou enseignant, j'ai eu l'impression d'être remarquée, de n'être pas une étudiante lambda, et c'est l'une des raisons qui me faisait chérir ce cours de plus en plus.

Ruby avait déjà changé de conversation, laquelle je n'avais pas suivi, et par chance, Madame Mills nous a invités à débuter ce nouveau cours, de sa voix claire et portante.

Comme chaque chose à laquelle nous portons de l'intérêt, le cours de littérature passait à une vitesse folle, pas assez vite pour nous faire oublier que nous nous trouvions en cours, mais bien trop rapidement en comparaison des autres heures. C'était le seul que j'arrivais à suivre dans son intégralité sans que mon esprit ne s'éloigne de ce qui se trouvait dans la salle, bien que celui-ci ne soit plus souvent concentré sur la belle femme qui nous parlait que sur ses paroles en elle-même. J'en venais à penser que je n'aimais plus la littérature pour ce qu'elle était, mais pour chacune des explications que nous donnait Madame Mills sur les œuvres que nous étudions. J'aimais sa façon de ne pas préparer ses cours en nous racontant uniquement l'explication qu'imposaient des années d'interprétation de ces mêmes textes, j'aimais sa façon de nous donner son interprétation, de nous laisser la possibilité de voir les choses autrement, et de ne pas simplement nous laisser être dans le juste ou dans le faux. Dans nos devoirs ou lors de débats durant les amphithéâtres, quels que soient nos avis sur la question posée, elle essayait de créer un lien entre ce que l'on disait et l'interprétation qu'elle pensait la plus correcte, ponctuant ses phrases de « je pense que ce que vous avez dit est intéressant et juste mais n'oubliez pas que... » ou encore « d'une certaine manière ce que vous dites est juste mais ne perdez pas de vue qu'à cette époque les causes n'étaient pas les mêmes... » au lieu de simplement répondre « non, c'est faux, l'auteur n'a pas écrit cela pour ça » comme le feraient beaucoup d'autres professeurs. Beaucoup d'autres n'auraient tout simplement pas laisser place aux débats et n'auraient pas chercher à affûter leur point de vue grâce à celui des élèves comme elle le faisait. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle valait, et ce que valaient ses connaissances en la matière, elle était tout de même là pour nous instruire, mais elle nous laissait la possibilité de se faire notre propre avis, de s'imaginer une conclusion différente, et c'était ce qui rendait ce cours précieux.

J'aurais aimé avoir le courage de participer à ces débats, avoir le courage de lever la main et de répondre ce que je pensais, j'aurais aimé avoir le courage de me dire que mon avis valait la peine d'être entendu, au moins autant que celui des autres étudiants, mais je ne pouvais pas, et j'ai souvent craint que l'on ne me prenne pour une élève inintéressée par ce cours quand en réalité je me passionnais pour ce qu'il se passait entre ces murs. Et plus encore que ma peur de lui répondre devant tous ces autres regards, je craignais qu'elle ne puisse penser que je n'étais qu'une plante verte au milieu de la salle, pas même fichue de participer. Je voulais lui montrer cet intérêt, mais j'étais trop gênée de le faire. Je me contentais donc d'être dans la moyenne, ne m'asseyant ni au premier rang où se mettent ceux qui veulent juste un diplôme et de bonnes notes mais se foutent pas mal de s'ouvrir l'esprit, mais pas non plus au dernier où s'assoient ceux qui sont fatigués et jouent sur leurs ordinateurs en silence. Non, je m'asseyais au quatrième ou cinquième rang, en milieu de rangée, là où les espaces voisins seraient remplis par de nombreux étudiants, là où je me noierais dans la foule, là où je pourrais la regarder fixement parler tout en restant discrète, et je ne m'avachissais pas, ne passais pas mon temps à regarder l'heure, mon téléphone portable ou les graffitis sur les tables, je buvais simplement ses paroles, et c'était la seule fois depuis longtemps que je faisais tout cela de manière naturelle.

Deux heures et quelques centaines de lignes de prise de notes plus tard, Madame Mills annonça la fin du cours et tous les étudiants se levèrent d'une même énergie, pressés de rentrer chez eux. En quelques minutes, l'amphithéâtre avait largement désempli mais j'ai continué à prendre mon temps pour ranger mes affaires. Ruby s'était arrêtée dans l'escalier pour m'attendre mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine.

« - Tu peux y aller, j'ai une question à lui poser, ai-je dit à mon amie en désignant Madame Mills de la tête.

\- Ça marche, à demain alors ! M'a-t-elle répondu, me saluant de la main. »

Je me suis levée et dirigée vers le bureau de l'enseignante. Les seules personnes restantes dans la salle se dirigeaient vers la sortie et j'ai patiemment attendu qu'elle termine de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Le jeudi était ma journée préférée. Après de très longues heures de cours, nous avions deux heures d'amphithéâtre avec Madame Mills de dix-sept heures trente à dix-neuf heures trente, heures qui sonnaient pour moi comme une récompense pour avoir survécu à ces cours interminables, et j'appréciais que tous soient trop pressés d'en finir avec cette journée pour aller poser leurs questions à la fin du cours, préférant ainsi attendre la semaine suivante plutôt que d'empiéter sur l'heure de leur repas. Je me retrouvais ainsi chaque semaine seule avec elle, et j'aimais cet instant devenu un rituel.

« - Bonsoir Emma ! m'a joyeusement saluée notre enseignante, son sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir, ai-je répondu, plus timidement que je ne l'aurais désiré.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Ça va, et vous ?

\- Très bien, je te remercie. »

Je ne savais plus à quel moment elle s'était mise à me tutoyer, et avait arrêté de me vouvoyer, comme il est de coutume entre un étudiant et un enseignant, et je ne savais pas à quel moment cette singulière familiarité s'était mise à me plaire, à quel moment cela avait rendu nos échanges plus faciles, plus naturels ni à quel moment son sourire avait commencé à me faire sentir comme chez moi. Et après seulement quelques instants à la regarder me sourire, ma gêne semblait s'être envolée et j'ai mis fin à ce silence.

« - Je… J'ai adoré le livre que vous m'avez conseillé de lire lundi. Je ne connaissais pas l'auteur et j'ai rarement lu ce style de roman. Je ne savais pas que déjà à cette époque, les écrivains et philosophes exprimaient ces pensées, et de la même manière qu'on le fait aujourd'hui ! »

J'ai continué à lui parler de ce roman pendant de longues minutes, reprenant l'histoire pratiquement chapitre par chapitre et énonçant chacun des points qui m'avaient plu, et chaque passage que j'avais lu sans grand intérêt. Je parlais vite et avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, ne sachant si c'était dû à mon attraction vers ce roman ou à mon attirance pour elle, mais je suis certaine que je me serais arrêtée dans ma tirade si ne serait-ce qu'à un moment j'avais eu l'impression de la déranger, ou d'en dire trop. Ma langue se déliait systématiquement en sa présence, moi qui était de nature réservée, pas nécessairement timide, mais juste trop lasse de devoir faire de longues phrases. Tout changeait en sa présence. Elle avait rigolé lentement en m'entendant parler aussi vite, fermant les yeux et penchant sa tête légèrement en arrière, puis elle m'avait regardée, affichant tantôt un air surpris, et la fois suivante hochant la tête affirmativement. Elle ne faisait pas que m'écouter, il me semblait que nous dialoguions, moi exprimant mes idées à voix haute, et elle répondant à chacune de celle-ci silencieusement, juste avec un haussement de sourcil, un sourire, un rire quelque fois, et c'est ce qui m'a poussée à continuer. Rien qu'au moyen de ses expressions, de sa façon d'écouter, je jurerais être capable d'énumérer tous les points sur lesquels elle a été en désaccord avec moi, et toutes les pensées qu'elle avait déjà formulées à propos de ce livre avant même que je ne le lise.

« - Et bien… à ce que je vois je ne m'étais pas trompée en te conseillant ce livre !

\- Vous ne vous trompez jamais… »

J'ai prononcé cette dernière phrase en riant faiblement, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'elle sonnait beaucoup plus sensuelle que je ne l'avais espéré, mon sourire s'estompant rapidement face à son regard surpris et la chaleur se répandant dans mes joues dans une vague de gêne.

Tout en m'écoutant, elle s'était assise sur son bureau, les jambes de son côté et le buste tourné vers moi, et il était désormais la seule chose qui nous séparait, tandis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur sa cuisse qui reposait dessus, sur ses collants noirs à peine opaques… J'ai fini par relever la tête, et l'ai surprise à me fixer. Elle a entrouvert les lèvres, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis s'est ravisée. Je l'ai vue se pencher pour attraper son sac et en sortir un livre, dont elle a longuement regardé la couverture. Elle a hésité encore un moment et a fini par me le tendre.

« - Je pense que celui-ci devrait te plaire… a-t-elle dit, d'une voix faible. »

J'ai baissé les yeux sur l'œuvre qu'elle me tendait, le lui prenant avec une délicatesse et un respect qui me semblait nécessaire aux vues de l'hésitation qui l'avait tiraillée quant au choix de me le donner ou non. Au centre de la couverture régnait un titre aux lettres couleur or : « Oh what I would give to sleep in your arms tonight. ».

« - Il… le roman est en anglais, a-t-elle repris, mais je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas un problème pour toi. »

Elle m'a souri sur ces mots, et j'ai continué à examiner le livre. Il devait faire 800 pages environ, aux vues de son épaisseur, mais il était dans un format poche, et les angles commençaient à se corner, à s'effriter, mais pas comme si le livre avait été abîmé par un usage irrespectueux, plutôt comme s'il avait été ouvert et ré-ouvert un million de fois, comme s'il avait été emmené en des dizaines d'endroits. La couverture était sombre, et un dessin affichait ce qui ressemblait à deux amants, et laissait planer un doute sur la nature de leur relation. On aurait dit qu'ils se disaient adieu une dernière fois, dans cette vie ou une autre, mais ils auraient aussi bien pu chercher désespérément à se rejoindre, je l'ignorais.

« - Est-ce que c'est votre livre ? Ai-je demandé.

\- Oui, c'est le mien. Je l'ai vu chez moi, et j'ai pensé à toi… pour le lire ! »

À son tour cette fois de détourner le regard. Ses joues s'étaient teintées de rouges et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'elle aussi pouvait manquer d'assurance, quand je l'avais toujours perçue comme sûre d'elle et pleine d'ambitions.

J'avais apprécié ce cours dès le début d'année, et à la fin de chaque heure, je descendais les gradins de l'amphithéâtre pour discuter du cours, pour poser les questions que je n'osais exprimer devant les autres étudiants, et au bout de quelques semaines seulement, Madame Mills a commencé à me conseiller des auteurs, à me demander ce que j'avais pensé de tel ou tel livre, puis elle s'est mise à m'indiquer un roman précisément, un recueil, et chaque fois je me débrouillais pour le trouver à la bibliothèque ou l'acheter, et je lui faisais mon retour. Nous avons commencé à créer ce lien particulier, ne dépassant par le cadre d'enseignement, mais je découvrais pour la première fois le plaisir de pouvoir parler réellement d'un sujet avec quelqu'un et mieux, de pouvoir débattre, et je ne comptais plus les fois où elle approfondissait son cours avec moi à la fin de l'heure, rien que quelques minutes. Je la voyais alors plus passionnée encore que ce que son programme ne lui permettait d'être, et je craquais petit à petit pour sa passion, sa fougue et sa bonne humeur.

Mais si elle avait l'habitude de me proposer des lectures, c'était ce soir la première fois qu'elle m'en ramenait de chez elle, et j'ai été touchée par ce geste qui montrait la confiance qu'elle m'accordait.

J'ai un instant pensé à retourner le livre pour lire le résumé, mais j'y ai renoncé, voulant le découvrir intégralement, sans aucune préparation. Si elle avait pensé à me l'apporter, alors j'étais sûre qu'elle l'avait aimé, et j'étais sûre que ce serait mon cas également.

« - Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas de me le prêter ? Ai-je tout de même demander.

\- Non non, prends le. N'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en as pensé ! A-t-elle répondu, plus enjouée cette fois.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Merci beaucoup ! Et… j'en prendrai soin, ai-je ajouté, comme pour la rassurer. »

Sur ces paroles, je lui ai souri une dernière fois et suis partie, rejoignant la nuit noire en lâchant un petit rire d'excitation que je ne savais pas que je retenais. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais en moi, mais c'était la première fois depuis Elle que je m'autorisais à me laisser aller avec quelqu'un, à sourire sans qu'Elle n'envahisse mes pensées, à partager mes idées sans que je ne me demande ce qu'Elle aurait penser, et honnêtement, c'était la première fois que je vivais un tant soit peu.


	2. Chapitre 2

**II. ****A****u prochain rendez-vous**

La première chose que j'ai faite en arrivant chez moi a été de me déshabiller. Complètement. Je me suis enfermée à clé dans mon petit studio, ai posé mon sac, ai envoyé voler tous mes habits un à un, et me suis ruée sous la douche. L'eau bouillante n'a pas tardé à couler sur ma peau refroidie par l'hiver mordant que nous traversions, et déjà mon corps endolori par cette journée se détendait. Je me suis laissée aller à fermer les yeux, attendant patiemment que la chaleur de l'eau ne me lave aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

Après une dizaine de minutes passées ainsi, je suis sortie de la douche, me suis rapidement séchée et ai rejoint mon lit, envoyant balader ma serviette au même titre que mes habits. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de m'habiller, ni celle de manger je voulais juste être au chaud sous ma couette, et une certaine impatience me tiraillait le ventre. J'ai sorti le livre de Madame Mills et ai détaillé la couverture un instant de plus, comme pour me préparer à ce que j'y trouverais à l'intérieur.

Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, je l'ai ouvert, et me suis lancée dans une découverte attentive de cette œuvre, lisant comme à mon habitude chaque inscription, mais avec en tête cette fois-ci le devoir que je me faisais de faire à mon enseignante une critique de ce livre à la hauteur de ses espérances. Alors je lisais, ingérant scrupuleusement chaque mot, étant vigilante aussi bien à l'histoire qu'aux sentiments et au style littéraire, et me forçais à ralentir, à prendre le temps de digérer les mots que je dévorais, mais j'ai vite abandonné cette idée et me suis laissée emporter dans une lecture sauvage me faisant perdre toute notion du temps. J'ai une fois ou deux relever la tête pour regarder l'heure, mais aussitôt mon regard replongeait dans cet océan de désespoir, et plus d'une fois je me suis surprise à imaginer mon enseignante, assise dans un fauteuil ou allongée dans son lit, lisant ces mêmes mots, son visage se tordant tendrement sous les émotions de ce chef-d'œuvre. Et alors que j'arrivais aux derniers chapitres, j'ai ralenti, repensant aux quelques phrases qui m'avaient intriguée, me questionnant sur la véracité de certains mots, me rendant finalement compte que la douleur du rejet et la brûlure d'un amour inavoué furent un jour miennes, et j'ai fini la lecture de ce roman dans un tout autre état d'esprit, des images d'Elle flottant de nouveau dans mon esprit, mais pas de la même manière qu'auparavant. Il y a quelques mois encore, j'aurais été incapable d'enchaîner plus de deux phrases sans que mes yeux ne s'embuent de ma haine, de ma rage d'être tombée amoureuse sans raison, et d'une personne si inaccessible. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais été incapable de finir un chapitre sans faire de longues pauses. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant que tout avait changé, que je m'étais libérée de ce poids, je pouvais enfin accepter d'avoir des sentiments très forts sans pour autant qu'Elle ne me vole complètement ma concentration. Je pensais à elle en lisant, mais mon attention restait accrochée à cette belle histoire, et c'en était agréable.

Après des heures de lecture acharnée, j'ai atteint le dernier mot, la fin d'une œuvre littéraire dont on ne faisait pas assez l'éloge, et avant tout la fin d'une histoire d'amour sans précédant. Et si je me sentais toujours incapable de ressentir l'émotion des personnages, j'avais au moins senti cette attraction, cette similarité entre les mots glissés sur le papier et ma réalité.

Regardant l'heure une dernière fois, j'ai étouffé un petit rire en m'apercevant qu'il était plus de quatre heures du matin, et que je venais de passer ma nuit entière à lire un roman d'amour, tout en pensant à deux femmes qui avaient définitivement changé ma vie, sans que je n'en prenne cependant totalement conscience. J'ai tourné les dernières pages du livre, toujours à cause de cette obsession pour les mots inutiles, jusqu'à ce qu'un morceau de papier plié ne s'échappe de la troisième de couverture. Je l'ai déplié, intriguée.

Sur ce dernier se trouvait inscrit un numéro de téléphone, ainsi qu'un petit mot en lettres rondes et fines :

« Appelle moi pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé…

R. Mills. »

À cet instant précis, un immense sourire s'est formé sur mes lèvres et ma vue s'est brouillée un moment, tant j'étais contente de cette attention. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussée à écrire cela, peut-être était-ce que ce livre lui tenait tellement à cœur qu'elle désirait savoir dès la fin de ma lecture ce que j'en avais pensé, mais la seule chose que je retenais était qu'elle non plus ne voulait pas attendre la semaine prochaine pour que je lui fasse mon retour. C'était une attention délicate, et une fois l'excitation redescendue, j'ai éteint la lumière, mes paupières s'alourdissant en témoin de mon épuisement, et je me suis rapidement endormie, un certain bout de papier reposant dans le creux de ma main.

Ma courte nuit a brutalement pris fin avec mon alarme de téléphone qui ne cessait de hurler sa musique tyrannique, et étant donné que j'avais jeté mon sac au sol, et que mon téléphone se trouvait dans ce même sac, je n'avais aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Je me suis lentement redressée, les membres engourdis par la fatigue et l'esprit embrumé par plus de fatigue encore. Je me souvenais à peine de l'endroit où je me trouvais et savoir que l'on était vendredi ne m'a pas aidée à me motiver. Peinant à ouvrir les yeux, je me suis passée les mains sur le visage, m'écrasant au passage un truc rugueux sur la tête. Grognant sous la sensation désagréable, j'ai regardé ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de papier déchiré et l'ai ouvert, me remémorant la journée d'hier en un dixième de seconde. Revoir son numéro de téléphone a suffi à me donner un coup de fouet pour la journée et je me suis levée, ai éteint cette maudite alarme et ai couru dans ma petite salle de bain, craignant subitement d'être en retard en cours.

Une bonne douche, un café et une trentaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais prête à me rendre à la fac et ai exceptionnellement fait une pause devant le miroir de l'entrée. J'ai réalisé que je m'étais habillée en pensant à Madame Mills, et pas comme je l'aurais fait un vendredi. J'étais la première à me foutre royalement de ce que l'on pouvait penser de moi, mais j'avais commencé à prêter un peu plus d'attention à mon apparence les jours où nous avions cours avec elle, et alors même que je n'étais pas supposée la croiser aujourd'hui, j'avais enfilé des collants et une longue robe pull grise ramenée contre mon corps à l'aide d'une épaisse ceinture noire, au lieu du jogging que je ne me dérangeais jamais de mettre les vendredis. Mes longs cheveux blonds étaient relâchés dans une éternelle cascade de boucles et se tenaient à peu près en place pour une fois, et j'avais même pris le temps de me maquiller. Satisfaite, j'ai attrapé ma veste, mes clés et mon sac et suis sortie, m'armant de courage pour cette longue journée.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus mon impatience se faisait ressentir. Je n'ai pratiquement pris aucune note dans aucun cours, mue d'une soudaine réflexion quant au fait d'utiliser ou non ce numéro de téléphone. L'euphorie première avait laissé place à une anxiété que je ne me connaissais pas, et rien n'a su accaparer mon attention plus que l'envie de lui parler, de la voir, de l'entendre rire, ou encore les trois à la fois. C'est ainsi que la dernière heure de cours a sonné comme une libération, et je me suis ruée vers la sortie du bâtiment sans même attendre personne. J'ai pratiquement couru jusque chez moi, comme si son numéro risquait de s'envoler, et me suis étalée de tout mon long sur mon lit après avoir attrapé son livre à la volée, comme si ce dernier pouvait m'aider à réfléchir. Mais réfléchir à quoi exactement ?

J'avais l'impression de me comporter comme une adolescente hystérique et me haïssais pour cela. Je devais respirer, me calmer, et cesser d'agir comme une enfant timide. Après quelques minutes, j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que j'attende une heure ou deux avant de l'appeler, afin d'être certaine qu'elle ne soit pas encore à l'université. Sachant que je serais incapable de me concentrer sur un livre ou même une série, je me suis mise à ranger tout ce qui traînait, à laver le sol, les carreaux, la douche, et un reste de vaisselle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus aucune excuse pour retarder l'heure où je l'appellerais enfin.

J'ai saisi mon téléphone et le morceau de papier avant de me dégonfler, et ai composé le numéro d'une main tremblante. Autant dire que j'ai perdu toute ma confiance en moi à l'instant même où j'ai lancé l'appel, et j'ai dû me battre pour ne pas raccrocher, me disant que si je le faisais une fois, je le ferais une dizaine d'autres et que ma crédibilité auprès d'elle en prendrait un trop gros coup. Je me suis mise à tourner en rond tel un lion en cage, attendant avec fébrilité et redoutant à la fois le moment où ce bip agaçant laisserait place au son de sa voix.

« - Allô ? »

Je crois que même si je n'avais jamais formulé cette idée dans ma tête, je savais pertinemment qu'à la seconde où sa voix jaillirait du haut parleur je serais tétanisée et que je perdrais tous mes moyens, et j'ai dû lutter de toutes mes forces pour me donner une contenance et réussir à parler d'une voix claire et non suraiguë.

« - Bonsoir Madame, c'est Emma… Emma Swan. »

J'ignore pourquoi j'avais senti le besoin de préciser mon nom de famille. Peut-être était-ce de peur qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas, comme si elle avait récemment partagé son numéro de portable avec beaucoup d'Emma ! Elle ne connaissait même pas mon nom de famille, seulement mon prénom. Je me souviens du jour où, après quelques échanges en début d'année, j'avais évoqué avec elle un sujet dont j'avais parlé dans l'une de mes dissertations, et, se rappelant avoir lu la même idée, elle avait ressorti nos copies en cours de correction pour trouver mon nom. J'avais été surprise d'entendre la fois suivante mon prénom sortir de ses lèvres, et plus encore d'entendre l'explication.

« - Bonsoir Emma ! »

Je ne savais trop dire si elle était contente, ou un peu gênée peut-être, mais le silence qui a suivi m'a poussée à me lancer.

« - Hum… je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non, non pas du tout.

\- D'accord… hum… j'aimerais… enfin, je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir vous rendre votre livre ? Ai-je bafouillé, ne sachant quelle était la meilleure manière d'annoncer à l'une de vos enseignantes que vous désirez la voir, un vendredi soir.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? s'est-elle exclamée.

\- Non, ce n'est pas… enfin si ! Je l'ai aimé ! Mais non, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas… ai-je commencé, me sentant honteuse une fois de plus d'être incapable d'aligner deux mots au téléphone. En fait, je… je l'ai fini, et je voudrais vous le rendre.

\- Tu l'as déjà fini ?

\- Oui, hier soir. Ou plutôt très tôt ce matin, ai-je ajouté en souriant. »

Je suis presque sûre de l'avoir entendue souffler, amusée, mais peut-être était-ce juste sa respiration. S'en est suivi un interminable silence, lequel je n'osais briser, lorsqu'elle a finalement annoncé, d'une voix neutre et rapide :

« - Je t'envoie l'adresse par message. »

Puis elle a raccroché, sans un mot de plus.

Mon cerveau a tourné au ralenti pendant un moment, surprise qu'elle m'ait laissée aussi brutalement, et surprise quelque part que je n'aie pas fait cafouiller cette conversation plus que cela. Deux minutes plus tard, j'ai reçu ce que je supposais être son adresse par texto, et ai réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et pour la centième fois en trop peu de temps, mon corps subissait l'agitation entre exaltation et angoisse, sentiments qui me figeaient autant qu'ils me donnaient des forces.

J'ai décidé de faire le trajet à pied, ce dernier n'étant pas très long, et l'ai passé à me remémorer les dernières fois où j'avais ressenti ces émotions. C'était avec Elle, en pensant à Elle. Toutes mes humeurs lui étaient liées. J'ai passé les deux années après notre rencontre à essayer de ne pas penser à quel point ça craignait d'aimer quelqu'un que l'on ne pouvait avoir. De la voir tous les jours, tout en sachant que jamais elle ne serait mienne. C'était le pire sentiment, puisque tout ce que je pouvais faire était rêver d'Elle et espérer pour Elle, mais jamais l'avoir. De toutes les places sur Terre auxquelles j'avais été, ma favorite était celle à ses côtés, et chaque heure qui s'ensuivait, mon cœur se brisait un peu plus en entendant son nom, bien que je fus la plus heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé celui avec qui elle se sentait bien… Ça me détruisait de la porter dans mon cœur, sans ne jamais pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras, et tout ce qu'il restait dans ce cœur était des souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'Elle. Le manque de sa présence venait par vagues, et chaque nuit je semblais me noyer un peu plus. Connaissez-vous ce sentiment de ne pas savoir ce que l'on ressent ? J'étais sans cesse dans cet état esprit où rien n'allait mal, mais rien n'allait bien non plus. Je me trouvais alors même dans l'incapacité de dire si j'avais besoin d'un câlin, ou simplement de me faire renverser par une voiture. Cette brisure était tout ce que j'avais, et Elle était ce « rien » lorsque l'on me demandait à quoi je pensais. J'étais sans cesse dans un état second, mode survie enclenchée chaque soir je prenais une douche, pour me nettoyer de la saleté mais surtout pour me nettoyer de cette journée et de tout ce qu'il s'y était passé. Je buvais un verre d'eau, plongeais ma chambre dans le noir, m'allongeais et fermais les yeux. Je prenais conscience du silence. Je prenais conscience de mon cœur. Il continuait de battre. Il continuait de se battre. Je l'avais fait, après tout. J'avais survécu un jour de plus, et je savais que je pouvais le faire encore un autre. Je le devais, j'allais bien. Et m'être convaincue de cela durant tout ce temps m'a amenée à lui avouer mes sentiments, à cette femme dont j'ignorais tant. Lui dire que je l'aimais à été l'apogée de ma souffrance, et une délivrance totale en même temps. Je n'attendais rien d'Elle, je savais mes sentiments à sens unique. Elle m'appréciait certes, mais ne pouvait m'offrir autre chose que sa gentillesse, et j'ai toujours été lucide sur ce point, n'ai jamais rien espéré, mais tant que je ne lui avais pas parlé, j'étais constamment en train de me dire que je trahissais mes sentiments, que je la trahissais elle quelque part, dès que je parlais à une personne qui aurait pu m'attirer, et Elle revenait sans arrêt hanter mes pensées, mes rêves… Il m'a fallu une force hors norme pour survivre à ces sentiments, et plus encore pour les lui avouer, mais lorsque je l'ai fait, j'ai senti que c'était précisément ce dont j'avais besoin pour passer à autre chose, pour finalement me dire que, même si je n'avais jamais pensé que ces sentiments puissent être réciproque, j'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, et qu'elle savait désormais. Et bien que la nostalgie m'ait emportée un moment encore après ce jour là, cette déclaration m'avait libérée d'un poids que je ne sentais même plus, m'y étant habitué. Elle m'avait finalement libérée de cette interdiction d'être attirée par quelqu'un d'autre, cette interdiction de respirer enfin. Je ne redoutais finalement plus de me laisser aller vers d'autres, et me dirigeais vers l'adresse indiquée par Madame Mills, sans crainte qu'Elle ne vienne gâcher ce moment cette fois-ci.

Le message de mon enseignante m'a menée tout droit au centre-ville, dans un immeuble au style ancien mais en parfait état. Arrivée devant sa porte, j'ai mis longtemps à me décider à toquer, gardant nerveusement mon bras levé en attendant ce « bon moment » qui ne vient jamais. C'est impressionnant à quel point une action banale devient un défi en présence d'une personne chère…

La porte s'est ouverte sur une femme qui me semblait différente de celle que je voyais à l'université. Elle avait troqué l'une de ses habituelles robes élégantes pour un jean noir moulant ses courbes, et un ample chemisier blanc laissait transparaître la forme d'une poitrine généreuse, laquelle je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder. Elle ne portait pas ses talons, et je découvrais enfin que j'arrivais à peu près à sa hauteur, fait étrangement rassurant.

Elle m'avait ouvert et regardé silencieusement, avant de m'intimer d'entrer, refermant la porte derrière moi.

« - Je vais te débarrasser de ta veste, a-t-elle gentiment proposé.

\- Merci, ai-je simplement répondu, la lui tendant.

\- Tu peux enlever tes chaussures ici si tu veux. »

Le temps que je retire mes bottes, elle s'était avancée dans le couloir et en la suivant, je me suis retrouvée dans un salon qui dépassait de loin mes espérances. Toute la décoration, des murs aux meubles en passant par les tapis et les divers objets éparpillés, s'accordait, créant un environnement chaleureux, et ce sans compter les grandes bibliothèques qui tapissaient les murs. Celles-ci étaient de bois sculpté, sombres et remplies de centaines de livres que je mourais d'envie d'aller voir de plus près.

« - Wow… ai-je articulé dans un souffle. Vous vivez ici ?

\- Et oui, c'est chez moi, a-t-elle répondu, dans mon dos.

\- C'est magnifique. Vraiment. »

En réponse, elle s'est contentée de sourire.

« - Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai…

\- La même chose que vous, ce sera parfait ! l'ai-je interrompue, pour éviter un malaise inutile venant de mes indécisions.

\- D'accord, tu peux t'asseoir sur le canapé si tu veux, je reviens.

\- Merci ! »

J'aurais voulu appliquer la demi centaine de règles de bienséance dictées par la société lorsque l'on ne veut pas paraître intrusif, mais je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir, et à peine Madame Mills avait-elle disparu dans la cuisine que je m'étais précipitée vers les étagères. Mes yeux parcouraient chaque livre aligné, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être surprise à la vue de certaines lectures, et de sourire chaque fois que je tombais sur un livre que nous avions en commun , me remémorant la lecture de ces derniers. Aux vues de son statut, j'aurais dû m'attendre à trouver autant d'œuvres littéraires chez elle, mais je ne cessais de m'émerveiller d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui possédait la bibliothèque dont je rêvais, des étagères débordantes de livres.

« - Ça te plaît ? »

J'ai sursauté en entendant sa voix, et elle s'est mise à rire en me voyant rougir comme une enfant pris sur le fait après avoir fait une bêtise.

« - Désolée… je regardais les livres que vous aviez.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Emma. »

Elle a pris place sur le canapé et a déposé deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille sur la table basse. Je l'ai rejointe et ai joué avec le bas de ma robe, ne sachant trop comment commencer l'échange. J'ai attrapé mon sac et en ai sorti le livre qu'elle m'avait prêté. Je le lui ai tendu, et ai attendu qu'elle ne parle. Elle était d'une incroyable gentillesse mais si intimidante, et je savais parfaitement que ma gêne s'envolerait dès que nous commencerions à parler de ce qui semblait être notre passion commune : les livres. Lorsqu'elle m'a finalement posé la question fatidique, l'effet magique de sa voix a opéré et mes doutes se sont envolés lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de lui donner le plus de détails possible.

Je me suis alors lancée dans une critique littéraire dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être une étudiante placée sous le jugement d'un professeur, mais j'étais Emma, une jeune femme dont elle attendait l'avis, et à aucun moment je n'ai eu peur que mes propos ne lui paraissent trop naïf en comparaison à sa connaissance en littérature. Je n'avais pas peur de m'exprimer, et les mots venaient par conséquent avec une facilité déconcertante. Je sentais qu'elle ne me jugeait pas, et quand toutefois une expression me manquait, elle complétait ma phrase sans moquerie, avec seul un pétillement dans les yeux lorsqu'elle devinait ma pensée avant même que je ne l'énonce.

« - En tout cas, j'ai été ravie que vous me prêtiez ce livre, ai-je sorti, marquant une pause dans mes commentaires.

\- Je t'en pris Emma, tu peux me tutoyer. »

Elle avait prononcé ses paroles en effleurant le dos de ma main du bout des doigts, et mon cœur tentait désespérément d'encaisser chaque coup de tendresse qu'elle me donnait. Mon sourire s'était figé, et elle a rapidement retiré sa main, se rendant compte de son geste. Pour dissimuler son embarras, elle a rempli nos verres du liquide ambré, m'en tendant un.

« - , me suis-je alors entendue dire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le « R », c'est pour quel prénom ?

\- Regina. Regina Mills.

\- Vraiment ? »

Je n'avais pas voulu paraître indélicate, mais j'avais tenté d'imaginer quel pouvait être son nom, et je me rendais désormais compte qu'aucun ne lui allait aussi bien que Regina, son prénom.

« - Oui, vraiment.

\- C'est original, j'aime beaucoup et… il vous va bien, ai-je ajouté en détournant le regard. »

J'étais heureuse de constater que ma remarque ne lui était pas apparue si déplacée que cela, et qu'elle semblait même flattée, souriant en coin.

J'ai lentement repris notre discussion, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et en un rien de temps nos rires et exclamations communes se sont mélangées de nouveau, aidées par la passion du sujet et les verres d'alcool qui s'enchaînaient. Je commençais à me sentir bien, ni trop endormie par le liquide qui brûlait ma gorge, ni trop peu alcoolisée pour me détendre, mais juste assez pour me laisser aller dans des postures plus confortables, pour me laisser aller à lui poser des questions plus intimes sur cette lecture en particulier, et pour me laisser aller à balader mes yeux sur son corps. Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud dans cette pièce, et la vue que m'offrait l'échancrure de sa chemise ne m'aidait en rien. Mes yeux sont remontés un peu plus haut, et je me trouvais enfin assez proche d'elle pour percevoir ce que représentait son pendentif en or. Mes doigts se sont rapprochés de son cou alors même qu'elle me parlait, et le temps que mon cerveau ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, mes doigts s'étaient déjà posés sur sa chaîne dorée. Regina avait cessé de parler, et je voyais à sa posture qu'elle avait bloqué sa poitrine, mais puisqu'elle ne montrait aucun signe de recul, j'ai décidé de garder en main l'anneau en forme de cygne au centre duquel trônait un minuscule cœur, qui se heurtait aux ailes de l'oiseau lorsque je tournais le bijou sur lui-même.

J'ai fini par retirer ma main, et ai avalé une nouvelle gorgée de ce poison maléfique, de ce précieux élixir qui déliait les langues et semblait être du courage en potion, quand ce n'était que la clé de l'expression de nos réelles envies. J'essayais de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux pour que les miens ne risquent pas de trahir mon désir, mais même s'ils le faisaient, j'avais trop bu pour que je n'en sois un tant soit peu gênée.

Je l'ai vue du coin de l'œil caresser son collier, avant de lentement reprendre sa phrase là où elle l'avait arrêtée. J'ai repris part au débat sur ce livre, et alors que nous parlions de la tristesse et de l'infinie douleur des protagonistes, nous ne cessions de rire lorsque nous avions la même idée au même moment, et malgré l'alcool qui l'empêchait de rester sérieuse bien longtemps en esquissant ses moues dramatiques en pensant au destin des amants, je sentais que la discussion avait pris un tournant bien plus profond, et qu'elle me dévoilait ses plus intimes pensées concernant tous les thèmes abordés. Sans alcool, je n'aurais pas été étonnée de voir couler des larmes sur ses joues tant elle s'impliquait dans ses lectures. C'est à cet instant que j'ai décidé de ralentir avec le vin. J'avais atteint un stade de bien-être exquis, mes capacités de pensées n'en étaient pas le moins du monde altérées, et je voulais m'assurer de retenir chacun des mots qu'elle prononcerait ce soir. Alors je me suis contentée d'écouter, changeant de position, mes genoux à seulement quelques centimètres des siens, et je l'ai laissée embarquer cette discussion vers des eaux plus denses, sur le chemin escarpé menant aux tréfonds d'un amour littéraire, là où l'alchimie entre deux lecteurs se crée si tous deux parviennent à accorder leurs divergences pour arriver à une harmonie parfaite. Ses paroles nous amenaient vers des passages du texte de plus en plus précis, et elle les décrivait si bien que j'ai fini par reconnaître la phrase qu'elle allait prononcée, et je savais que c'était celle que j'avais remarquée la nuit dernière, m'arrêtant dessus pour la relire encore et encore.

« - Ce livre est la seule source de leçon d'amour que l'on puisse trouver, et il est une leçon en lui même. Chacun des conseils qu'elle donne à son amie s'applique en réalité à tout ce qu'elle a traversé. Et c'est au travers de ses sages paroles envers son amie qu'elle va réaliser être en train de se donner une leçon à elle-même. Elle réalise alors que la seule personne à même de nous donner des conseils en matière d'amour est nous-même, puisque personne ne nous connaît suffisamment pour nous aider selon nos particularités, selon nos différences. En croyant donner les exemples courant de sentiments naissants dont elle a entendu parler, elle se rend compte qu'elle parle de l'amour qu'elle a toujours nié ressentir pour lui, et elle s'abandonne à reconnaître que repousser les braises d'émotions en elle n'a fait qu'attiser un incendie inévitable. C'est à la suite de ça qu'elle lui donne le conseil qui la marquera le plus, et c'est d'ailleurs l'un de mes passages préférés : _The more you hide your feelings for someone, the more you fall for them. »_

L'entendre me citer cette phrase a probablement fini de m'achever. Son anglais était parfait, et voir sa langue se glisser entre ses dents si aisément m'a confirmée qu'elle pourrait définitivement me tuer d'un simple clin d'œil. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je retenais ma respiration, ni combien de battements mon cœur avait ratés, mais mes yeux ne se détachaient plus de ses lèvres, pris d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Mon désir bourdonnait dans ma tête et je ne savais pas si elle avait fini sa phrase, voyant pourtant ses lèvres immobiles.

J'ai vainement tenté de détourner le regard mais mes yeux se sont agrippés aux siens, et je me suis perdue dans ses iris brunes. La température avait augmenté d'encore quelques degrés dans la pièce et l'alcool n'arrangeait rien. J'étais si hypnotisée par ses pupilles que je n'avais pas perçu son rapprochement, pas plus que je n'avais senti son genou effleurer le mien, et le temps que je réalise ce qu'elle faisait, ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes, dans un mouvement précipité. Elle venait de faire le pas que je n'osais faire depuis ces dernières minutes, depuis ces dernières semaines, mais elle a retiré sa bouche aussi vite qu'elle ne me l'avait offerte, et j'ai perçu dans son regard un questionnement qui basculerait en un sentiment de honte si je lui donnais ne serait-ce qu'une raison de pensée que cela m'avait déplu.

La tension était plus que palpable entre nous et au plus je m'approchais d'elle, au plus sa respiration se faisait saccadée, ses yeux peinant à rester ancrés dans les miens, descendant alors sur mes lèvres. Sans plus attendre, j'ai réduit à néant l'espace qui séparait nos deux visages et l'ai embrassée à mon tour, posant simplement mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans une délicatesse mesurée. Il n'a fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'elle ne me rende mon baiser, écrasant un peu plus nos bouches, et son bras a pris appui dans mon dos, sur le canapé. Je n'osais poser mes mains sur elle, craignant qu'à tout instant elle ne se rende compte de son geste et ne me repousse, mais j'ai été contrainte d'entourer son cou de mes bras pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, ce geste approfondissant encore un peu notre baiser. Sa langue réclamait l'accès à ma bouche, et mes lèvres se sont entrouvertes pour la laisser passer, récoltant au passage la douce amertume du vin dont elle était imprégnée, agréable goût sous lequel transparaissait l'effluve sucrée de ses lèvres.

C'est avec horreur que nous avons dû nous éloigner afin de reprendre nos souffles, mais je ne pouvais lâcher son cou, désireuse de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle me fixait, ses yeux rougis par l'alcool, et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Nous respirions le même air, mélange divin dans lequel les effluves de vin prédominaient et où l'oxygène manquait bien trop. Lorsqu'elle a de nouveau posé sa bouche sur la mienne, la tension accumulée ces dernières heures a éclaté entre nous deux et le baiser a pris une toute autre tournure. D'un ton délicat et sentimental, il est devenu fougueux, langoureux et explosif. Nos langues se sont cette fois heurtées, jouant l'une avec l'autre dans une course endiablée. Son corps s'était un peu plus rapproché du mien, et j'ai déplacé l'une de mes jambes derrière elle afin que celles-ci ne fassent plus barrière entre nous, afin qu'elle puisse venir se coller à moi. Sa main droite avait rejoint mon dos pour me soutenir tandis que l'autre venait d'atteindre ma cuisse. Mes deux bras encerclaient désormais son cou, voulant l'avoir encore plus proche de moi. Elle s'était mise à laisser glisser sa paume plus bas sur ma jambe, caressant tendrement mes genoux, mes mollets à travers mes collants. Je mourais d'envie de me débarrasser de ceux-ci pour sentir pleinement sa main sur ma chair, et j'ai serré mon corps le plus possible contre le sien, afin d'inciter sa main à remonter. Elle était tellement penchée en avant, moi pendue désespérément à son cou, que je n'ai pas tardé à me retrouver allongée sur le canapé, la forçant à grimper complètement sur celui-ci, elle à genou au dessus de moi. Notre baiser avait cessé, nos lèvres brûlantes et humides prêtes à s'accrocher de nouveau, et, comme frappée par mes pensées, elle avait finalement laissé glisser sa main jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse, relevant le pan de ma robe jusqu'à mes hanches. Sa poigne s'est faite plus ferme et ses doigts pressaient la chaire de mes cuisses au moment où elle m'a embrassée de nouveau. Je ne saurais dire qui de l'alcool ou de son odeur sucrée m'enivrait le plus, mais je me trouvais dans une position où je ne pouvais plus penser convenablement, où des vagues d'émotions me submergeaient sans que je ne puisse plus remonter à la surface.

Regina avait passé une cuisse de chaque côté de mon corps et s'était redressée, ma bouche pendue à la sienne, moi incapable de m'écarter d'elle. Ce fut à son tour de m'enlacer de ses bras, et à celui de mes mains de s'agripper fermement à son dos. J'ai commencé à prendre sa chemise dans mes poings serrés, puis à la tirer de son pantalon pour sentir enfin sa peau. Mais lorsque le contact électrique s'est fait entre mes doigts et ses reins, je l'ai sentie se raidir et elle m'a repoussée gentiment, ses mains créant un vide dans ma nuque.

Sans alcool, l'inquiétude m'aurait attaquée, ne sachant si j'avais pu faire quelque chose de mal. Mais le vin m'empêchait de laisser cette crainte m'envahir, mes bras ne bougeant ainsi pas et mon expression affichant simplement de l'incompréhension.

« - Emma… est-ce que tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire ? A-t-elle murmuré, le souffle court.

\- Je vous embrasse, ai-je répondu en souriant, dans un rire muet, ne pouvant quitter ses lèvres du regard.

\- Non, je veux dire…

\- J'embrasse mon enseignante de littérature classique et contemporaine, l'ai-je interrompue, appuyant bien sur son titre. »

Je savais parfaitement où elle voulait en venir, et j'avais dit cela pour lui assurer que je savais ce que j'avais fait, ce que nous étions en train et sur le point de faire. Mais mes mots l'ont faite frissonner, vidant son visage de toute expression, avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un rire suave que je voudrais entendre encore et encore.

« - Tu as bu, a-t-elle enchaîné, oubliant déjà ses précédentes paroles.

\- Pas autant que vous, ai-je dit pour la taquiner, un sourire en coin.

\- C'est vrai… »

Elle a ri de nouveau, sa tête penchée vers l'arrière et ses mains retrouvant leur place autour de mon cou, comme si elle eut craint de tomber.

« - … mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je suis en train de faire. »

Elle avait ajouté cette phrase en retrouvant un sérieux intimidant, son sourire s'évanouissant instantanément pour laisser place à un air plus grave. Elle détaillait avidement mon visage, faisant glisser l'un de ses doigts sur ma mâchoire, sur ma joue, mon nez… avant de s'arrêter sur ma bouche. J'ai difficilement avalé ma salive lorsque sa langue est venue humidifier ses lèvres dans un mouvement innocent et pourtant si sensuel. Elle a repris, d'une voix timide et presque inaudible :

« - Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'essaie de profiter de toi, que… que je suis une perverse qui utilise le fait que tu aies bu pour… pour me servir de toi… »

Elle avait baissé les yeux sur ces derniers mots, et j'ai complètement craqué en voyant sa mine attristée. Ça m'aurait blessée qu'elle puisse continuer de penser qu'elle profitait de moi, quand j'aurais voulu lui dire toute la confiance que je lui accordais, mais je ne pouvais à la fois m'empêcher de la trouver adorable, autant pour sa moue inquiète que pour l'attention qu'elle m'avait portée en me faisant part de ses craintes, et j'ai esquissé un petit sourire se voulant rassurant, tout en prenant son menton dans mes mains pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de vous.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Vous m'avez embrassée… et je vous ai embrassée en retour, et pas parce que l'alcool m'empêche de savoir ce que je fais, mais parce que ça fait quelques semaines que j'y pense. »

Je l'avais vue rougir en évoquant notre premier baiser, mais rien ne valait l'illumination de son visage à l'entente de la suite de mes paroles. Flattée, elle m'a offert le plus beau des sourires, exposant ses dents d'une incroyable blancheur.

« - Et je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer, a-t-elle dit avec un air malicieux, ses craintes semblant s'envoler. »

Je n'ai pas répondu à ça, rigolant simplement, rassurée qu'elle retrouve son entrain naturel. Je me suis rapprochée de ses lèvres, attendant son approbation pour la toucher de nouveau et la voir attraper sa lèvre entre ses dents a suffi à me convaincre. La seconde suivante, nos bouches se scellaient et mes mains achevaient de sortir sa chemise de son pantalon. Enfin je pouvais caresser sa peau si douce et m'imprégner de la cambrure de sa colonne, de la finesse de sa taille et de la courbure de ses hanches. Je l'ai sentie frémir à de nombreuses reprises tandis que mes doigts se faufilaient un peu plus haut sur son ventre, effectuant de petits cercles sur celui-ci et sa peau douce se parsemant d'infimes irrégularités dues aux frissons.

Mes mains ont quitté cette environnement brûlant, provoquant chez Regina un gémissement étouffé par la barrière que formaient nos lèvres. Je me suis écartée d'elle, remarquant que j'étais placée de la meilleure des façons pour atteindre sa gorge. Je me suis mise à y déposer des dizaines de baisers, laissant mes lèvres arpenter chaque centimètre de peau de son cou, embrassant, aspirant et mordillant la chaire tendre sous son oreille. Je descendais toujours plus bas à la découverte des territoires non explorés, me rapprochant dangereusement de sa poitrine. Ma tête s'est retrouvée plongée au centre de son décolleté, sur lequel je déposais un énième baiser, avant de délicatement défaire un premier bouton de son chemisier. Pour chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, j'en détachais un de plus et posais mes lèvres à l'endroit même que je venais de dénuder. Chaque seconde, l'échancrure de son vêtement s'élargissait et m'offrait en vue un peu plus de sa peau claire. Elle s'était penchée en arrière pour m'exposer plus de son corps, et ses mains s'agrippaient fermement à ma nuque, ses doigts tirant sur mes longs cheveux blonds.

Lorsque je n'ai plus pu descendre, j'ai rapidement dégrafé ce qu'il restait de boutons et ai laissé ma langue tracer la ligne entre son nombril et son sternum, finissant ma course en un long baiser sur son sein gauche. Les pulsations de son cœur étaient si fortes que je pouvais le sentir battre sur mes lèvres, et son souffle lui manquait terriblement.

D'un mouvement leste, j'ai fait glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules, ce dernier finissant sa course au sol, et dévoilant une poitrine volumineuse qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper des balconnets du sous-vêtement de dentelle noire que portait Regina. Elle était magnifique ainsi, vêtue d'un seul soutien-gorge dont un voile descendait sur ses côtes, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais reposant sur ses épaules et ses lèvres roses encore gonflées de nos ardents baisers, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre pour la découvrir entièrement, et la barrière entre sa poitrine et moi n'a pas tardé à se retrouver à terre également. Me retrouver face à ce corps si attirant m'a intimidée, me questionnant sur ce qu'elle pourrait penser de mon corps d'adolescente, mais sentir sa main se glisser dans ma nuque a suffi à ce que mes doutes s'envolent.

Instinctivement, j'ai embrassé l'un de ses tétons du bout des lèvres, le prenant ensuite complètement en bouche, ma main libre rejoignant l'autre, celui-ci durcissant instantanément sous mes caresses. De premiers gémissements se sont échappés des lèvres de Regina, ses dents s'acharnant sur sa chaire, et je continuais à sucer ses perles roses rougies sous l'action de ma langue, ma main continuant à dessiner le contour de ses seins fermes. Les doigts de Regina ont quitté mes boucles, pour venir faire passer ma robe par dessus ma tête, me laissant en sous vêtement et en collant devant ses yeux observateurs. L'attache de mon soutien-gorge défaite, ses mains m'ont gentiment poussée à m'allonger sur le canapé, gardant dans ce geste mon vêtement. Mes bras se sont instinctivement posés sur ma poitrine, trahissant une timidité que je n'avais pas voulu exposer. Je m'étais toujours trouvée trop fine, avec une poitrine menue, un ventre plat et musclé et des hanches fines, alors que Regina avait de vraies formes, une poitrine généreuse, un ventre plat et des hanches pleines, et je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec cette différence. Seulement, je ne voulais pas me montrer faible et complexée comme l'adolescente que j'étais. Aussi, j'ai décalé mes mains, les faisant glisser sur mon ventre et jusqu'à ses hanches, auxquelles je me suis agrippée. Elle était assise à califourchon sur moi, et j'ai senti sa respiration se couper en voyant mon corps, moi mordant l'intérieur de mes joues en attendant qu'elle ne réagisse. Après de longues secondes à me regarder, elle a fini par poser son index sur ma bouche, et l'a laissé descendre sur mon menton, ma gorge, mon sternum, jusqu'à atteindre mon ventre, qui ne cessait de se contracter sous la délicieuse caresse.

Regina n'aurait pas pu être plus douce. Elle partait à la découverte de chacune de mes formes, de chaque creux et de chaque proéminence à l'aide de ses mains, chaque effleurement me faisant frissonner comme personne n'avait su le faire auparavant. Elle avait plongé son regard dans le mien et savait parfaitement l'effet qu'elle me faisait, mais semblait se délecter de ma moindre réaction. Ses doigts caressaient tendrement mes côtes, mes abdominaux, la courbure de ma poitrine, mes clavicules, mais jamais ne s'attardaient à un même endroit. Ils se contentaient de se balader sur mon corps, repassant encore et encore sur les zones les plus sensibles, là où elle savait que je réagissais.

Finalement, sa main s'est calée dans mon cou, sous mon épaisse chevelure, et Regina s'est approchée de mon oreille, murmurant de sa voix grave et mélodieuse :

« - Tu es magnifique, Emma… »

Entendre mon nom sortir ainsi de sa bouche m'a électrisée toute entière, et ses mots doux dans mon oreille ont résonné en moi dans un frémissement sans pareil. Elle ne manquait jamais de me faire sourire et c'était l'une des choses qui me plaisait le plus chez elle. De la plus tendre des façons, elle s'est mise à m'embrasser sur tout le visage, les joues, le menton, le nez, jusqu'à parvenir à mes lèvres. Mes mains se sont longuement baladées sur ses hanches, glissant parfois sur ses fesses, que je caressais au dessus de son pantalon, puis elles sont remontées, massant son dos tandis qu'elle suçotait et léchait ma clavicule, ma poitrine, mon ventre. Ses doigts ont déroulé mon collant, elle m'embrassant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à mon sous-vêtement. Elle s'est alors redressée et a continué à faire glisser mon collant le long de mes cuisses, et j'ai replié mes jambes sur moi afin de l'aider à me le retirer. Dans un même élan, elle a saisi l'élastique de ma culotte pour me l'ôter, avant de m'écarter les cuisses de chaque côté de son corps. Elle était assise sur ses genoux, les jambes écartées et mes cuisses reposaient sur les siennes, nos corps à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Une fois de plus, elle me détaillait, et semblait me déshabiller du regard plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je voyais de là où j'étais ses pupilles dilatées et ses yeux briller. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi, de mon corps, et savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. À aucun instant je n'avais prédit ce qu'il se passerait ce soir, et mon corps n'était par conséquent pas préparé comme il l'aurait été si tout cela avait été prévu. Un instant mon esprit a voulu me faire avoir honte de cela, puis je me suis rappelée que c'était ainsi qu'une femme était dans son état naturel, et une fois de plus, voir sourire Regina m'a enlevé toute gêne.

Un soubresaut de surprise m'a atteinte lorsque ses doigts se sont posés à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. De la même manière qu'ils l'avaient fait plus tôt, ils ont exploré mes cuisses, la peau tendre derrière mes genoux, mes mollets, mes tibias, pour ensuite remonter chaque fois. Je voyais Regina laisser aller ses mains là où elles le souhaitaient, et je tentais de respirer calmement quand mes poumons semblaient vouloir exploser dans ma poitrine. Les muscles de mes cuisses se contractaient sous ces divines caresses, et alors que seul mon souffle saccadé sortait de ma bouche, des gémissements faibles ont fait leur apparition, chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait de mon entrejambe. Parfois, elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, ce contact me faisant irradier de l'intérieur. Le reste du temps, son regard suivait le parcours tracé par ses doigts, sa lèvre inférieure sans cesse torturée par ses dents. Puis, ses mains sont remontées se poser à plat sur mon bas ventre, évitant soigneusement ma zone sensible.

« - Emma… a commencé Regina. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ? Tu sais… avec une femme ?

\- Oui oui, ai-je répondu, essayant de garder un ton neutre pour montrer que j'avais l'habitude sans pour autant insinuer que j'étais passée par tous les types de femme. Et toi ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord… »

J'avais prononcé ces mots dans un soupir de soulagement que je ne savais pas que je te retenais. J'aurais aimé chaque instant partagé avec elle dans tous les cas, mais je devais avouer que ça faisait du bien pour une fois de ne pas être la seule expérimentée, de ne pas systématiquement fréquenter des femmes simplement curieuses ou qui n'avaient jamais eu de relations avec d'autres femmes. Ça faisait du bien de ne pas être leur première fois et plus encore, ça faisait du bien de ne pas servir uniquement de crash test.

« - D'accord. »

Elle avait répété ce mot comme si elle avait lu en moi la pensée qui venait de me traverser l'esprit. Un sourire radieux ornait désormais son visage et elle s'est penchée au dessus de moi pour venir déposer un baiser sur le plis creusé entre ma cuisse et mon bas ventre. Cette zone était l'une des plus intimes selon moi. Embrasser quelqu'un sur cette partie du corps valait bien plus qu'une parole et tout autant qu'un baiser sur le front. C'était un signe affectueux et protecteur, et tout à la fois il montrait l'attirance éprouvée. Regina a réitéré son geste plusieurs fois en voyant l'effet qu'il me faisait, suivant cette ligne jusqu'à arriver à l'intérieure de ma cuisse, aussi proche que possible de mon intimité. Des dragons semblaient se déchaîner dans mon ventre, et mon corps tout entier s'est enflammé lorsqu'elle est venue m'embrasser, son corps fin se calant parfaitement entre mes cuisses brûlantes de désir.

Regina s'est décalée, découvrant une partie de ma poitrine et mon ventre, et l'une de ses jambes était entre mes cuisses. Sa main avait repris sa course sur mon corps, et son trajet entre ma poitrine et ma cuisse m'a paru interminable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire de petits mouvements de bassin tandis ses doigts s'amusaient à me faire me languir, tournant autour de mon intimité, s'en approchant et s'en éloignant à chaque gémissement, dans un jeu que je n'aurais pu supporter beaucoup plus longtemps. Sentant mon impatience à son apogée, Regina a glissé sa main entre mes cuisses, m'arrachant un gémissement d'excitation. Je sentais ses seins se frotter aux miens, nos chaires semblant entrer en fusion tandis que ses doigts divins s'affairaient à une caresse lente et exquise. Ses dents attrapaient mes lèvres, sa langue dessinait les contours de mon visage, et ses lèvres baisaient mon cou avec passion, les miennes entrouvertes pour laisser passer mes gémissements. Ses doigts sont descendus plus bas, à hauteur de mon vagin, et je me suis sentie rougir violemment en sentant à quel point j'étais mouillée pour elle.

« - Désolée… ai-je dit en tentant vainement de cacher mes joues de mes mains, mais Regina me les a aussitôt enlevées.

\- Non Emma… ne te cache pas. J'adore ça… a-t-elle ajouté avec un sourire malicieux. »

Je me sentais frémir de plus en plus et ses doigts glissaient si facilement sur moi. J'ai attrapé sa nuque pour posséder sa bouche de nouveau, pour goûter encore à ses lèvres pulpeuses. Sentir l'un de ses doigts me pénétrer a été l'une des sensations les plus délicieuses de cette soirée, et sentir le deuxième l'était plus encore. Ses mouvements étaient lents et doux, et je ne pouvais me retenir de rouler des hanches pour l'inciter à accélérer, pour lui montrer que je la voulais au plus proche de moi, pour la sentir plus profondément en moi. Son va et vient se nourrissait de mes gémissements de plus en plus forts et rapprochés, jusqu'à ne devenir plus que fougue et exaltation. Je peinais de plus en plus à ne pas trembler, et elle s'amusait sans le cacher à me torturer, retirant ses doigts chaque fois que je m'approchais de la jouissance. Elle ralentissait alors le mouvement, massant mon clitoris ou passant ses doigts le long de mes lèvres humides sous mes grognements, puis elle enfonçait de nouveau ses doigts en moi, et plus elle faisait cela, plus elle pénétrait profondément en moi, au plus je sentais des vagues de chaleur me submerger impitoyablement, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente monter depuis mon bas ventre la vague finale, la plus forte et destructrice qui soit, l'incontrôlable embrasement qui vous prend et vous enflamme tout entier, me faisant atteindre l'orgasme dans un dernier gémissement. Mon corps a été pris de violents soubresauts, chacun de mes muscles se crispant sous l'euphorie qui m'envahissait. Elle a sorti ses doigts de mon vagin, ceux-ci plus mouillés que jamais, et a continué à me masser, effectuant de petits cercles sur mon clitoris, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne finissent de trembler.

C'était en réalité la première fois que j'atteignais l'orgasme, le vrai. J'avais déjà joui, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, et je comprenais enfin la distinction qui se faisait entre les deux termes. Toutes mes autres relations n'avaient été que purement physiques, insignifiantes de par le fait que je n'éprouvais aucun sentiment mais également que je n'avais aucun plaisir, aucune attraction. Il m'était même arrivée de dire que je ne voulais rien en retour, que je ne voulais pas que l'on me touche, juste parce que je ne le désirais même pas, parce que je n'étais pas même un tout petit peu excitée, et lorsque l'on me touchait, je n'avais aucun plaisir, aucune chaleur qui me prenait. Mais ce soir, Regina m'avait faite découvrir la définition de l'orgasme, lorsque deux corps se retrouvent dans une fusion parfaite et s'accordent pour ne donner qu'un, lorsque les sentiments sont présents, lorsque l'on désire connaître par cœur chaque détail du corps de l'autre, chaque détail sur sa peau, sentir son odeur, découvrir son goût et lorsque chacun de ses touchers vous donne des frissons, vous fait frémir de l'intérieur. Elle était celle qui m'avait offert tout cela, et je voulais qu'elle puisse ressentir cela elle aussi.

J'ai fini par me redresser, renversant Regina sur le dos. Je pouvais voir sa poitrine se soulever rapidement, ainsi que sentir nos cœurs collés l'un contre l'autre battre la chamade. Sa peau satinée luisait par endroit et ses seins étaient bouillants contre les miens. Je me suis à mon tour allongée entre ses cuisses, entamant un baiser enfiévré et déversant tous mes sentiments chaque fois que ma langue se heurtait à la sienne. Je me suis mise à lécher la cicatrice ornant sa lèvre supérieure, à embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres, puis à aspirer la peau tendre de l'intérieur de son bras, accroché à mes cheveux. Je suis descendue plus bas, passant mes lèvres et mes mains au dessus de ses seins, survolant son ventre sans ne jamais le toucher, comme si l'effleurer aurait pu fissurer sa peau de porcelaine…

Je me suis redressée entre ses jambes et ai retiré son pantalon, emportant sa culotte au passage. Les cuisses de nouveau ouvertes, je l'ai attirée un peu plus vers moi, la regardant une dernière fois dans les yeux. Elle était sublime ainsi, nue, les joues rosies, le souffle haletant, les lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes et ses mains ramenées sur sa poitrine. Elle était belle et toute à moi ce soir, son intimité déjà brillante de désir… En se penchant sur elle, j'ai écarté ses cuisses encore un peu plus, entourant celles-ci de mes bras. Sans plus attendre, j'ai posé ma langue sur son bouton de plaisir, lui volant un gémissement rauque. Je ne voulais pas jouer avec elle, je ne voulais pas la faire grogner d'impatience comme elle l'avait fait pour moi. Non. Je voulais la goûter, ici et maintenant, et la sentir trembler contre mes lèvres, l'entendre gémir sous mes coups de langue.

J'effectuais de petits cercles sur son clitoris, attentive à ses réactions, ses muscles se contractant sous la caresse, et ses mains ont vite rejoint ma tête, des mèches s'enroulant autour de ses doigts fins, elle les tirant sans ménagement. L'entendre gémir mon nom était la plus belle des mélodies qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre, et ma langue n'a pas tardé à s'enfoncer en elle pour goûter son nectar salé. Sa main me suppliait de continuer, ramenant ma tête au plus proche de son intimité, tandis que l'autre avait atteint mon dos, ses ongles griffant sauvagement ce dernier, témoins du plaisir que je lui donnais. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses cuisses se sont mises à trembler et elle a gémi mon nom dans un dernier souffle. Quelques goûtes ont perlé sur son entrejambe et je les ai récupérées du bout de la langue, avant de n'embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, dans un geste doux.

Je suis remontée à ses côtés, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Ses yeux se sont fermés à ce contact et quand elle les a rouverts, elle m'a ouvert son bras pour que je vienne me blottir contre elle, ma tête au creux de son cou et ses cheveux au noir de jais se mélangeant à mes longues boucles d'or, mon bras encerclant sa taille, la main sur la poitrine et ma jambe coincée entre ses douces cuisses.

Mon bras se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et sentir son pouls contre mon front avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Le calme après la tempête, l'amour après la passion… Mes paupières se sont alourdies sous ses caresses, ses doigts effleurant mon épaule tendrement, et j'ai fini par fermer les yeux, me laissant bercer par son souffle et m'assoupissant peu à peu.

J'ignore combien de temps nous avons passé dans cette position, et j'avais la sensation de flotter, d'être une plume entraînée avec légèreté dans les tourbillons du vent. Je désirais ne plus jamais bouger de là, et je ne pense pas avoir été capable de le faire tant j'étais confortablement blottie contre Regina. L'alcool faisait planer mon esprit loin au dessus de moi et altérait grandement ma perception du temps qui s'écoulait. Aucune d'entre nous ne parlait, attentive au silence reposant seulement dérangé par nos lentes respirations…

Après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, Regina a repris sou mouvement circulaire sur mon épaule, dans une caresse plus intime que ce qu'il n'y paraissait.

« - Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi… de réels sentiments… »

Sa voix m'était parvenue dans un murmure étranglé, presque imperceptible, et je ne savais si j'étais censée répondre à sa révélation. Ses mots ont explosé dans mon ventre comme une infinité de petits feux d'artifice, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour réagir. J'aurais voulu lui montrer mes sentiments pour elle, les lui crier, l'embrasser, la câliner, mais tout le désir, toute l'affection que j'avais placée en nos ébats n'étaient-ils pas la meilleure preuve qui puisse exister ? Alors pour toute réponse, j'ai souri contre son cou, rapprochant ma bouche de son oreille, et je l'ai serrée un peu plus contre moi, raffermissant mon emprise sur sa taille, comme pour lui montrer que je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, que nous nous séparions. Elle aussi me serrait contre elle, enfonçant un peu plus sa paume dans mon épaule. Puis, elle a repris, d'une voix presque tremblante qu'elle essayait de contrôler :

« - Je ne t'ai pas donné cela pour me divertir une soirée, a-t-elle commencé, se reprenant ensuite. Je veux dire… Ce n'était pas une aventure désinvolte… du moins à mes yeux. J'étais sérieuse dans toutes mes paroles, dans tous mes actes… Et j'aimerais continuer à te voir… »

Je suis restée scotchée en entendant ses paroles. Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase si rapidement que j'ai failli ne pas l'entendre, mais elle n'aurait pas pu me faire plus plaisir. J'avais envie de sauter sur place en souriant mais j'étais trop à l'aise dans ses bras pour le faire. Ses muscles s'étaient tendus, sûrement prise d'une émotion qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, et comme ma réponse ne venait pas, elle a continué à bafouiller :

« - Enfin… si tu le veux aussi… Je sais que je suis plus âgée et que les relations entre profs et étudiants sont interdites… Mais chaque fois que tu venais me voir, je devais me retenir de ne pas te le dire, et je me suis mise à te chercher du regard pendant mes cours et… Et tu es tellement jolie, et intelligente… Je suis prête, et j'ai envie, de prendre le risque de te revoir… si c'est ce que tu désires aussi bien sûr. »

Je me suis doutée que c'était involontaire, mais j'avais perçu dans ces derniers mots une douleur face à la possible réalité que je ne veuille pas d'elle. Cette fois, je ne devais plus la laisser patienter, et lui montrer que mon seul désir à cet instant était de passer du temps avec elle, d'alterner plaisirs charnels et plus encore le plaisir de l'écouter parler de sa passion. Quittant le cocon chaud que créaient ses bras, je me suis redressée, m'appuyant sur mon coude et ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens, ceux-ci semblant se remplir de larmes. Je l'ai regardée longuement, souriant en me demandant comment une femme comme elle pouvait s'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que quelqu'un pourrait ne pas la désirer pour ce qu'elle était. Elle n'était pas parfaite, mais qui l'était ? Je voulais découvrir ses imperfections, découvrir ses secrets, et que mes sentiments grandissent en sachant tout cela.

« - Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi… ai-je murmuré, ma main rejoignant sa nuque. »

Un long soupir s'est échappé de ses lèvres, qui désormais s'élargissaient en un sourire ravageur et soulagé, laissant couler une larme que mon pouce vint arrêter dans sa course d'un geste protecteur. Je l'ai embrassée une dernière fois, nos lèvres se disant au revoir pour l'instant, avant de la prendre dans mes bras, serrant sa tête contre moi, entre mon cou et ma poitrine. Ses mains sont venues agripper mes cheveux dans mon dos, et elle s'est mise à rigoler contre moi.

« - On a tout fait à l'envers, a-t-elle plaisanté, ramenant aussitôt un air calme et joyeux dans la pièce, en contraste avec cet instant sentimental.

\- Pas faux, ai-je rétorqué en rigolant.

\- Je veux faire les choses bien avec toi…

\- … Alors invite moi à sortir un jour ! Ai-je dit avec une confiance qui m'était inconnue. Je l'avais dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, espérant que par ses mots elle signifiait qu'elle voulait construire une relation, et j'ai été surprise en pensant qu'en temps normal je n'aurais pas été capable de lui demander cela.

\- Tu accepterais ? A-t-elle demandé, surprise.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je refuserais ?

\- Je ne sais pas… tu pourrais être gênée de sortir avec quelqu'un comme…

\- Invite moi, l'ai-je coupée, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- D'accord… Emma, est-ce que tu accepterais de venir prendre un verre avec moi ? »

Elle était adorable. En simple réponse, j'ai souri en mordillant le bord de ma lèvre et en hochant la tête positivement. Son visage s'est illuminé d'un sourire charmant et je me suis lentement redressée, commençant à ramasser mes habits laissés au sol.

« - Tu veux rester dormir ? m'a-t-elle gentiment proposé.

\- Non, merci, je vais te laisser.

\- Tu es sûre ? Il est tard et tu as beaucoup bu…

\- Oui oui. C'est gentil mais je ne crois pas que ça rentre dans le cadre de dormir chez une personne que l'on n'a pas encore fréquentée. »

J'avais dit ça pour alimenter le jeu sensuel auquel nous avions pris part, mais également pour qu'elle n'insiste pas. J'aurais adoré poursuivre cette soirée à la câliner, l' avoir contre moi… Et avant, avec une autre personne, je serais restée, par fainéantise, pour ne pas avoir à refaire tout ce trajet au milieu de la nuit. Je voulais rester, mais je voulais aussi faire les choses bien, et ne pas continuer le rituel de ma vie : avoir une relation purement sexuelle avec une femme le temps d'une nuit, que ce soit une amie, une connaissance ou lors d'une soirée, passer une nuit ensemble sans contact, juste pour ne pas partir comme une voleuse, puis quitter cette personne au petit matin sans certitude ni envie d'un jour revoir cette personne. Ça, c'était ce que je faisais avec les autres, ceux pour qui je n'avais aucun sentiment, aucun désir, aucune attache, et je refusais que ce soit comme avec les autres. Je voulais construire une relation unique, je voulais que ce soit différent. Alors je me suis forcée à me lever, à ne pas céder à la tentation et nous nous sommes rhabillées, après qu'elle ait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête entendu.

Entre le vin et nos ébats, j'avoue avoir eu un moment la tête qui tournait, mais je ne devais pas faiblir. En bonne hôte, Regina m'a raccompagnée à la porte, vêtue de sa seule chemise qui tombait sur le haut de ses cuisses. J'ai enfilé mes chaussures rapidement et ai passé l'entrebâillement de la porte, me retournant une dernière fois vers ce corps de déesse. Je ne savais pas trop si j'étais censée dire quelque chose, comme le fait que j'avais passé une excellente soirée, mais je crois que mes cheveux emmêlés et mes joues encore rouges en disaient bien long. C'est elle qui a brisé ce silence respectueux.

« - Est-ce que… je peux au moins t'embrasser ?

\- Peut-être que tu pourras si tu me plais à notre prochain rendez-vous… »

Un sourire malicieux au coin de la bouche, je me suis reculée pour commencer à partir, l'entendant rigoler à côté.

« - Fais attention à toi, en rentrant !

\- D'accord. »

Lui accordant un dernier sourire, je me suis retournée, plus heureuse que jamais et suis sortie dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Mes jambes me paraissaient faibles sous mon poids, ayant encore en elles le ressenti de l'orgasme passé, mais je me sentais plus légère et enjouée que jamais. J'ai repensé à Elle, la première femme que j'avais aimé, celle à qui je continuais de souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, celle à qui j'avais avoué mes sentiments. Je l'aimerais probablement toujours, gardant un coin de mon cœur pour mes sentiments affectifs pour Elle. Mais aujourd'hui je pouvais la laisser s'en aller un peu, et me laisser aller à rêver des lèvres douces de Regina, me laisser aller à tomber amoureuse d'elle, et me laisser aller à imaginer un avenir tendre avec elle, peu importe de quoi il serait constitué. J'allais finalement pouvoir aimer à nouveau, vivre à nouveau.

**F****in**

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

À bientôt !


End file.
